


passion is passion

by leeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Ilvermorny, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeds/pseuds/leeds
Summary: After Hogwarts is rebuilt, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco don't plan on going back. Headmistress McGonagall offers them an alternative: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Drarry ensues.





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I love to think about Ilvermorny’s quirks, and I love my boys 💖 I hope you enjoy!

_ Late Summer, 1998 _

Draco stood in his London flat, a letter in his hands.

It read:

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_ I would like to invite you to an exclusive meeting in my office the following night to thank you for your contribution in rebuilding Hogwarts and to inform you of an opportunity I believe you would be interested in. _

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts _

_ P.S. I was glad to find out that you decided to separate yourself from your family home, Draco dear. I am so very proud of the person you have become since the war. Not many people can see it, but I assure you I can, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will do great things that will outshine your family’s reputation. I look forward to seeing you. _

Draco exhaled, tears in his eyes, and dropped to his knees. His cheeks burned and his hands shook.

  
  



	2. the truce

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood outside of Dumbledore’s office, which now belonged to Professor McGonagall.

“Here we are,” Hermione said, her tone melancholic. Ron squeezed her hand. “Shall we?”

The boys nodded.

“Sherbet lemon,” Harry said to the gargoyle, and the door opened.

They filed into the round room lined with cases of shining trinkets and that rune-covered bowl through which Harry glimpsed into the lives of those he lost.

Harry’s eyes landed on the silver-blonde head of Draco Malfoy, who sat in a chair at McGonagall’s desk, and he tripped over his own feet. Ron caught and righted him as Harry’s face flushed. When he looked back up, Malfoy was smirking at him.

“Good evening, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall greeted them. “Have a seat.” She gestured to the three empty chairs next to Draco’s, and they all sat. “I see we are all here.” She smiled. “As I mentioned in my letters, I wanted to thank you all for your help in restoring the castle. It was not something you needed to do and I know it was not easy for you, as it involved a lot of time spent in a place where you witnessed the loss of many. I am very proud of you all.”

McGonagall’s voice was warm with affection.

“Now, I have invited the four of you here because you are the only ones who aren’t coming back to Hogwarts to make up your seventh year,” she continued. “And I would like to give you an alternative.”

“An alternative?” Hermione questioned. Harry could practically see the cogs turning in her head, a step ahead of them all.

“The North American School of Magic, Ilvermorny, has been pestering us for years to participate in an exchange program, and I thought you might be interested.” Hermione opened her mouth, but McGonagall put a finger up. “I remain firm in my belief that you should all finish your education, and I fully understand that Hogwarts is not your ideal place to do that, but that does not mean that other schools will not accommodate you. I’m sure you would all appreciate a change of scenery and some normalcy for a little while.”

“Normalcy?” Ron scoffed. “Won’t they know who we are?” Harry thought the same thing.

“How very modest of you, Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall joked. “I’ve considered that, and I would advise you, if you accept my offer, to change something about your appearance so you won’t be so recognizable.”

“Change something? Change what?” Draco asked, the first time he had spoken since they arrived.

“It could be your haircut, hair color…we can discuss the specifics in individual meetings before you leave,” McGonagall explained. “You would also have to go by a different surname, for protective purposes.”

They all stared at her, processing the information. Harry thought it sounded like a lot of unnecessary trouble, but it also sounded…fun. It sounded like an adventure. With Ron and Hermione there, it would feel like a vacation.

“How does it sound?” McGonagall asked them.

Harry made eye contact with Ron and Hermione. Their eyes seemed to ask him if he wanted to do it. And he nodded.

“We’ll do it,” Hermione answered her, and McGonagall smiled.

“Splendid. And you, Draco dear?”

Harry almost started at the tenderness with which McGonagall addressed Malfoy. Harry looked at him, heart beating in anticipation. Malfoy’s eyes met his, and he felt as if his stomach was in his throat.

“I’ll do it,” Draco answered, looking away from Harry to meet McGonagall’s eyes instead. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Wonderful, wonderful!” McGonagall exclaimed with joy. “If it is convenient, then we shall have our individual meetings tomorrow…”

Harry shot sideways glances at Malfoy as McGonagall gave them their meeting times.

“Any last questions?” McGonagall asked them.

“How will we get there?” Harry asked. He suspected it was too far to Apparate, and using a Portkey would be inconvenient.

“By airplane, I suppose,” McGonagall answered. There was a hint of fear in all of their eyes, even Malfoy’s ( _especially_ Malfoy’s), because none of them had been on an airplane before.

Hermione asked McGonagall a few more questions before she had to attend to other business, and they filed out of her office silently, their thoughts running a million miles per hour in their tired heads.

Harry watched as Malfoy walked past them and felt unspoken words bubbling up in his chest as Malfoy got further and further ahead of them.

“Malfoy, wait!” he called out, and started to jog ahead of Ron and Hermione. Malfoy whipped around, his expression indifferent as Harry joined him. He continued walking, so Harry walked with him.

“What do you want?” Malfoy asked. _What_ did _he want?_

“I want a truce,” Harry said. He felt a weight beginning to lift from his shoulders by just saying those words.

Malfoy looked at him. “I want more than that,” he said, and Harry nearly tripped again. “I want to start over.”

Harry stopped in his tracks, and Malfoy stopped with him. Harry held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” Malfoy took his hand.

“I’m Draco.” And so he was Draco.


	3. the sorting

Less than a month later, they boarded what Draco called a “flying death trap.” Harry knew his comments were just his way of coping.

On the airplane, Harry was seated next to Draco while Ron and Hermione sat together in a different row. Draco’s leg bounced nervously—until Harry stilled him with a hand on his leg. Draco’s eyes met Harry’s, and Harry thought he looked good with some color on his cheeks.

Harry pushed down the burning feeling in his stomach. _Since when did he think Draco looked good at all?_

At that thought, Harry removed his hand from Draco’s leg and used it to mess with his unruly hair. After meeting with McGonagall, he got it cut short on the sides, but the top was overgrown with curls which spilled onto his forehead and covered his scar. Just to be safe, Harry also replaced his eyeglasses with plastic ones.

Draco barely altered his own appearance. He just let his hair grow out a bit, and it seemed to lack any product. (He did look unusually casual in his t-shirt and denim jacket, though.)

Hermione, on the other hand, dramatically changed her look. She had cut nearly all of her hair off so that it was even shorter than Draco’s, and Ron had his hair cropped even shorter than hers.

It was a new start for them, and for the next year, they would be known at Ilvermorny as Harry Evans, Draco Black, Hermione Jean, and Ron Prewett—the boys took their mother’s maiden names, as suggested by McGonagall, while Hermione opted for her middle name.

Harry felt as though they were undercover Aurors, and thought that they may well be in the future.

A voice from above began to tell them that they would be taking off and to make sure they were buckled in, and Draco visibly tensed beside him. His grip on the armrest between them made his knuckles white, and Harry felt a strong urge to touch them, to lace Draco’s fingers with his. Merlin, he must be mad.

 _But there’s nothing wrong with being a little mad_ , Harry thought Dumbledore would say to him.

At that thought, Harry’s unsteady fingers brushed over the top of Draco’s hand, and he was surprised at how easily it opened to hold his.

Draco’s skin was cold, but the bones under it were solid, and although Harry was the one comforting him, Harry felt comforted. Grounded.

Harry could feel Draco’s gaze, so he looked up from their hands and into his eyes. They seemed to ask unspeakable questions that Harry didn’t want to acknowledge nor answer.

Draco gripped his hand tighter as the plane took off.

Harry only disentangled their hands when Draco fell asleep.

Draco awoke when they made their descent into New York. His sleep-heavy eyes cracked open to look at Harry, and he hummed as he stretched.

Draco smirked when he saw that Harry was still looking at him.

When Draco slipped his hand back into Harry’s, Harry didn’t object.

Soon they were on the ground, their hands busy with their luggage.

That didn’t stop Harry from linking their fingertips when nobody was looking, though. Harry’s gravitation toward the decidedly better version of his old rival was almost uncontrollable. When Harry thought he was evil, he occupied most of his thoughts because he was suspicious of him; now that he knew he wasn’t, new doors had opened—his blinders had been removed, and now Draco occupied his thoughts for an entirely different reason. Now he could see why, despite his reputation for being a prat, girls found him appealing.

Harry didn’t want to think about the past, though. If they were starting over, Harry wanted to think about the here and now, and at the present, Draco was attractive and agreeable.

Merlin, how did he never realize how attractive he was?

Harry and Draco followed Ron and Hermione to a safe spot in the airport from which they could Apparate to Ilvermorny. They left one at a time, Harry leaving last. _Mount Greylock, Massachusetts_ , Harry thought as he gripped onto his luggage and spontaneously transported himself to the green wilderness surrounding Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His three companions were scattered around him, and they all looked up at the granite castle which revealed itself to them.

They hiked up to the front gate, which opened as they climbed the stone staircase leading up to it.

At the top of the stairs stood a smart-looking, older wizard with neat, gelled hair and a perfectly groomed silver mustache and beard. Instead of robes, he wore a cranberry suit with a matching bow-tie.

“Ah!” he called out to them as they approached. “I am Agilbert Fontaine, the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. You must be the exchange students from Hogwarts!” He beamed at them with crinkled brown eyes that matched his leather boots.

“That’s us,” Draco replied with a plastered-on smile. They all introduced themselves to Headmaster Fontaine.

“I’m so glad you could make it on time,” said Fontaine, his accent so very American, Harry thought. “The freshmen have not all arrived yet, so we can sort you before they do.”

McGonagall and Hermione briefed them on Ilvermorny’s sorting process before they left: on the floor of the entrance hall will be a Gordian Knot, along with four large wooden statues of the magical creatures Ilvermorny’s houses are named after. If sorted into Horned Serpent, the jewel in the carving’s forehead will glow; if sorted into Wampus, the carving will roar; if sorted into Thunderbird, the carving will beat its wings; and if sorted into Pukwudgie, the carving will raise its arrow.

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as they followed Fontaine through the castle’s open front doors and into the entrance hall. And what if he reached for Draco’s hand again? Draco squeezed his fingers as if to let him know that he was there.

The entrance hall was a round room, reminding Harry of Dumbledore’s office.

Harry looked up. Looking down at them from the balcony which encircled the room were students uniformed in robes of red and blue shades—the older ones who already belonged to a house. Some of them whistled as they entered.

They stopped with Fontaine at the edge of the room, for no one could tread upon the Gordian Knot until the sorting ceremony.

“Ladies first!” Fontaine said excitedly as he gestured for Hermione to step onto the knot in the center of the room. Harry’s head whipped back down to watch.

Hermione dropped her bags and walked steadily onto the knot, the four wooden statues seeming to watch her. The previous buzzing of those above them ceased.

Barely a few seconds passed before the jewel set into the Horned Serpent’s forehead glowed a bright blue.

“Horned Serpent!” Fontaine announced, and Hermione joined them again. Fontaine then gestured for Ron to step onto the knot.

It took longer for the statues to sort Ron, but after a solid minute the Thunderbird finally rose its wings.

“Thunderbird!” Fontaine announced with glee. “Good man!” Harry guessed that it had been Fontaine’s own house.

Harry didn’t necessarily expect he, Ron, and Hermione to be sorted into the same house, but it still came as a shock that Ron and Hermione were separated. Harry wasn’t too knowledgeable in how Ilvermorny’s houses chose their members, though (he didn’t know anything about them).

Harry’s turn was next. He squeezed Draco’s hand before letting go of it and walking onto the knot.

He looked at the statues, which were more intimidating up close. Harry’s eyes caught the curl of the Wampus’s tail, but he knew that wasn’t its proper reaction—

Suddenly, the Pukwudgie rose its arrow into the air, and Harry was sorted.

“Pukwudgie!” Fontaine announced. Harry returned to his spot between Ron and Draco. He made eye contact with Ron, who raised his eyebrows at him.

Draco was the only one left to be sorted, so he strode onto the knot.

It seemed as if the instant Draco stepped onto the Celtic design, the Pukwudgie rose its arrow, and Harry’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest. A few students giggled above them.

“Pukwudgie!” Fontaine announced for the second time.

He and Draco were in the same house.

Harry made a mental note to find out what defined each house later.

“Now that that’s sorted, I’ll have someone from each of your houses show you to your dormitories,” Fontaine told them. “I already had your bags sent to them. It was lovely meeting you all. I hope Ilvermorny proves itself to be more than satisfactory to you this year, and I look forward to seeing you in my Ancient Runes class.” With that, he turned and left them.

They were then approached by three students who appeared to be around their own age. One led Hermione away, the second led Ron another way, and the third greeted Harry and Draco and guided them toward the Pukwudgie dormitories. His name was Ezra, he was Pukwudgie’s Head Boy, and his long black hair reminded Harry of the pictures he had seen of a young Sirius.

“The ’wudgie dorms are under the greenhouse,” Ezra told them as they walked down a long hallway.

“Why?” Harry asked as they stepped through an archway which led outside.

“This courtyard is the center, or the heart, of Ilvermorny,” Ezra explained. The greenhouse they walked towards was a magnificent, Victorian monstrosity. “And Pukwudgie House represents the heart of a wizard.”

Harry nodded. “What does that mean about the wizards themselves?”

“Pukwudgie favors healers. We are passionate and can be loud about what we’re passionate about, but we tend to be a little introverted,” Ezra said. “Hence why our dorms are the only ones not in the castle. We still know how to party, though.” He smiled at them.

Flanking the stairs leading up to the greenhouse were two staircases leading down to the Pukwudgie common room, and they began to descend one of them.

They stepped into a high-ceilinged, stone room that was bigger than Harry expected. Armchairs, love seats, and couches were scattered about. Its coziness reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room.

“It appears that only one room appeared for the two of you,” said Ezra, pointing to a single unmarked door. The other doors had names on them, the majority having only _one_ name. “It did the same thing for my boyfriend and I.”

Draco and Harry both looked at Ezra’s smiling face with bewilderment.

“Oh, er, we’re not together,” Harry stuttered as Draco turned red.

“It’s complicated, eh?” Ezra teased, and led them into their room. “Two beds.” He nodded and eyed them knowingly. “Anyway, your standard robes are folded on your beds, but if you don’t like the style, you can always go to the on-campus store where there’s other options. And don’t forget to put your names on your door. You don’t want to lose your room.”

“Lose it?” Draco asked.

“The rooms shift sometimes,” Ezra explained. “They’re organized so that everyone gets along. The rooms won’t put you next to someone who gets on your nerves, and so on.”

Draco raised his eyebrows, impressed by their system.

“Now, I’ll leave you two alone to unpack. Come to me if you ever have a question or a concern.”

Harry and Draco thanked him, and he left them.

Draco sat on one of the beds while Harry leaned against the other. They looked at each other from across the room. Draco cracked a smile, and together they started to laugh. Harry didn’t think he’d ever heard Draco laugh before, and thought that he’d like to hear it more often.

Harry wanted to cross the room, but he didn’t know what he would do once he was on the other side. His feet felt as heavy as lead.

“Are you surprised?” Harry finally asked.

“About what?” Draco asked.

“About us being in the same house.”

Draco shrugged. “Not really.”

“Why?”

“We’re both very… _passionate_.” Draco smiled.

“What are _you_ passionate about?”

“You don’t think I have any passions?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant.” Harry shook his head.

“I’m fucking with you,” Draco admitted. “Of course you wouldn’t know.” He took a deep breath. “I want to be a Healer.”

“Brilliant,” Harry said, and Draco’s head whipped up to look at him. “You’ve always been good at Potions, right?”

Draco nodded.

“Thank you for telling me,” Harry said, looking down at his feet.

“What, instead of telling you to fuck off? Merlin, I’m glad we aren’t children anymore,” Draco exhaled, his eyes meeting Harry’s. “I’m glad you survived.” Harry gained the courage to stand. Draco swallowed.

“If you hadn’t survived, I wouldn’t have.” Harry was halfway across the room now.

“What do you mean?”

“Your mother lied to Voldemort. She told him I was dead because I knew you were alive.”

Harry stood in front of Draco. If he just leaned down—

Draco’s hands were on his waist for a split second before there was a knock on their door.

Draco looked away and scratched the back of his neck while Harry took a step back and sighed.

“Who is it?” Harry called out.

“It’s Hermione and Ron!” Hermione answered from behind the closed door.

“Come in!”

The doorknob turned and Hermione entered with Ron following her. They were wearing Ilvermorny robes over their Muggle clothes.

“Are we interrupting?” Hermione asked.

“Er, no, it’s fine,” Harry answered quickly. “What’s up?”

“We just wanted to let you know that the first years were all sorted. Dinner starts in a few minutes and houses aren’t restricted to specific tables here, so I thought we could all walk there together.”

“Right,” Harry said, and grabbed his new robes before walking out of the room.

“Come on,” Hermione said to Draco before following Harry. Ron and Draco followed her.

Hermione caught up with Harry.

“Did you—” Hermione began to ask.

“No,” Harry said.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

Harry grunted.

“May I ask?”

“Go ahead.”

“Did you kiss him?” Hermione whispered.

“Almost,” Harry answered.

“ _Jesus_.”

“I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Probably kiss him,” Harry said, unable to look at her. Telling her made him feel like he was doing something wrong and he hated it. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure,” said Hermione, her expression sympathetic. “You want to hear about the Horned Serpent dorms?”

Harry looked at her and nodded. She broke into a contagious grin.

“It’s your paradise, isn’t it?” Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

“Basically,” she said. “It’s under the library, and the common room is practically a library itself. There’s a lot of books I’ve never even heard of.”

“Your brain is going to be massive by the time the year is over,” Harry joked, and Hermione pushed him.

“It’s quite nice, but it would be nicer if I had my boys with me.”

“Awh, we may not be in the same dorms, but we’re still here, ’mione,” Harry assured her, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

“Hands off of my girlfriend, Mr. Evans,” Ron jokingly commanded from behind them. Harry’s arm around Hermione’s shoulders was replaced by Ron’s as he weaseled in between them. Hermione smiled at the ginger, who leaned down to peck her lips.

Harry looked back at Draco, who was already looking at him. He stopped so that they could walk together.

At dinner, Ron told them about the Thunderbird dormitories. They were in the highest tower, he said, and their common room’s ceiling was charmed like the Great Hall at Hogwarts so that you could see the sky. Maps and artefacts were everywhere, and there were even some British Quidditch posters up.

Harry and Draco told them about the shifting rooms in the Pukwudgie dorms, and Hermione said it reminded her of the Room of Requirement.

They also talked about the lack of house rivalry, which meant that there weren’t even passwords needed to enter the dorms. Anyone could just walk in.

“Fuck rivalry,” Harry said while looking at Draco.

“Fuck rivalry,” Hermione agreed, and held out her glass. They all looked at her, Ron’s eyebrows raised.

“Fuck rivalry!” Ron said, raising his glass as well.

“Fuck rivalry,” Draco joined in, and they all clinked their glasses.


	4. the kiss

_One month later_

One month. One month of classes taught by new faces and falling asleep in the same room as Draco, and they still had not kissed.

They were strung tight, the tension between them when they talked alone in their room thick enough to cut with a knife.

One month of occasionally holding hands and not talking to each other about it had pushed Harry to his breaking point.

Harry was losing sleep because there Draco was, just across the room, and Harry could see that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and it made his throat feel like he didn’t drink water for the whole month since they almost kissed.

 _Fuck it_ , Harry thought, and he swung his legs over the side of his bed. His feet touched cold stone tile, and at that moment Draco’s bed looked inviting for more reasons than one.

Harry walked over to the edge of Draco’s bed, and Draco’s eyes cracked open. He blinked at him.

“Can’t sleep?” Draco asked sleepily.

“Shut up,” Harry said, and climbed under his covers before pulling him into a searing kiss.

When Draco realized what was happening, he pulled Harry close to him. Draco moaned as Harry kissed the scarred skin of his neck. He could feel Harry’s hard-on against his hip.

“I- I’ve- I’ve never done this,” Draco stuttered. Heat bloomed in Harry’s stomach with the knowledge that he would be Draco’s first.

“Do you want me to get you off?” Harry asked. Draco laughed.

“What a silly question,” Draco said before kissing Harry and pushing down his briefs. Harry’s hand wrapped around him, and Draco bucked into it.

“ _Off_ ,” Draco said, pulling at Harry’s pants. Harry pushed them down and kicked them off, and then Draco’s hand was on him and he had never felt anything better.

“Oh, _Merlin_ ,” Draco moaned when Harry ran his thumb over the slit of his cock.

Draco removed his hand from Harry’s length and pulled Harry’s lips to his before grabbing onto his arse and pressing their cocks together.

They whined and whimpered into each other’s mouths as their bodies moved against one another. The bed made not one sound beneath them, and Harry wondered if it was charmed.

“Harry,” Draco groaned, and it was the hottest thing Harry had ever heard. “I’m gonna—” And Draco came, his release hot and wet on both of their stomachs. Seeing Draco come apart pushed Harry over the edge, and soon their stomachs were coated.

Draco cast a wandless _Tergeo_ and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. And together, they fell asleep.

When they woke in the morning, they discovered that the single bed they were in was now a double, and Harry’s bed across the room was nowhere to be seen.

They laughed about it until they realized they would be late to Transfiguration.

When they walked into class and sat next to Hermione and Ron, Hermione handed them each a muffin that she smuggled out of the Mess Hall. They thanked her sheepishly, and Hermione shot Harry a look that said _Tell me everything._

When Ron and Draco had to go to the library for books on magical creatures in America and magical herbs and fungi native to America, respectively, Hermione brought Harry to the Horned Serpent common room.

They descended a spiral staircase and stepped into a room with bookcase-covered walls, filled with leather chairs and stained-glass lamps on beautifully carved side tables.

They sat on a tufted couch, and Harry told her everything.

“Your beds merged?” Hermione asked.

“It seems so.”

“Wow,” Hermione uttered, processing everything. “Do you think it’s going to last?”

“What, Draco and I?”

Hermione nodded.

“Yeah, I think so.” Harry smiled, and Hermione pulled him in for a hug.

“This is crazy,” Hermione laughed into his shoulder.

“Absolutely bizarre,” Harry agreed. “But in the best way.”

Hermione pulled away to look at him.

“What are you going to do when we’re back?” she asked. “I know it’s months and months and months away, but do you have any idea?”

“I’d like to live with him,” Harry said, and although he hadn’t thought about it until Hermione asked, he meant it. “He wants to be a Healer, I want to be an Auror…I can see us getting ready to go to work in the morning and coming back to each other every night…”

Harry looked dreamily into space, and Hermione gaped at him.

“What?” Harry asked when he saw her face.

“That’s…adorable,” Hermione said, and patted him on the shoulder.

“What are you going to do? Marry Ron and save the House Elves?”

Hermione glared at him.

“Maybe I will,” she answered loftily.

Two figures walking toward them caught Harry’s eye. It was Ron and Draco.

“Here you are, my love,” said Ron, handing Hermione a stack of books. Hermione smiled fondly and thanked him.

Draco had his own books in a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at Harry and cocked his head toward the exit. Harry cleared his throat and stood.

“Well, see you at dinner, guys,” Harry said, and joined Draco, who interlaced their fingers.

“See you later!” Ron called out, and they ascended the spiral staircase.

Once they were in the hallway, Draco had Harry pressed against the wall. He kissed him until they gasped for breath.

“I could get used to this,” Harry breathed.

Draco smiled and pressed their lips together.


	5. the picnic

Harry did in fact get used to being pressed against walls by Draco Malfoy, and the students at Ilvermorny got used to seeing it.

_ The Brits are at it again _ Harry would hear them say as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck.

Ezra was delighted when he found out they had gotten together.

Draco had been working on a potion in the common room one night, and he had sent Harry upstairs to grab an herb from the greenhouse (Pukwudgies had 24/7 access).

Ezra was curled up on a loveseat with his boyfriend, Zeus, a chiseled boy with rich brown skin and the longest wand Harry had ever seen, and they watched the following exchange.

“Is this the right one?” Harry asked, handing Draco an herb. Draco smiled and pulled him in for a kiss as thanks.

“What!” Ezra exclaimed, and they broke apart.

Ezra beamed at their startled faces.

“One bed?” Ezra asked cheekily.

Harry bit back a smile as he and Draco nodded.

“Yes!” Ezra celebrated, and sighed in delight as he fell back into Zeus’s arms. “I love love.”

Harry and Draco blushed.

As Christmas approached, they still hadn’t said that they loved each other (not that love follows a set timeline). Harry was sure he loved Draco, though. He’d almost said it on many occasions, and he felt most compelled to say it every time they lay in bed together after Draco fucked his brains out, but he felt like he should say it when the darkness wasn’t hiding his face.

So, when there was no snow on the ground, Harry took Draco on a picnic. In the sunshine-covered expanse of green surrounding the castle, Harry would tell him.

On top of a blanket, they laid out an assortment of food given to them by a Wampus girl from their Charms class (the Wampus dorms were located next to the kitchens), including a bottle of wine.

“Fuck the American drinking age,” Draco said as he uncorked the bottle. He poured them each a glass.

It was quite a romantic scene. _The perfect occasion to say ‘I love you’_ , Harry thought.

Harry cleared his throat after eating a piece of bread with cheese.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Draco asked before Harry could utter a word. Harry blinked at him. “After we graduate, I mean—I already have a flat in London that a friend is renting until I get back—”

Harry pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you,” Harry said against his lips.

“I love you too,” Draco smiled. “Is that a yes?”

“That’s a definite yes,” Harry laughed. He had never felt so happy in his life.

“Wish I could fuck you right now,” Draco whispered into his ear, and Harry’s dick twitched.

“We have Defence soon,” Harry reminded him.

“There’s a bathroom right across from the classroom, and there’s always a stall open,” Draco smirked, leaning on an elbow.

Harry looked at his devilish face and felt himself caving in as the thought of Draco fucking him against the door of a bathroom stall made him hard.

“Alright,” Harry sighed. “But eat your sandwich first.”

“Fine.” Draco picked up the sandwich before leaning toward Harry. “But I’d rather eat you out, sweetheart.” He kissed him and grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing to him.

Harry practically dragged Draco to the bathroom after he had taken his last bite.


	6. the epilogue

_One year later_

“Draco!” Harry called into their flat. “I’m home!”

Harry collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted. He and Ron were training to become Aurors, and the exercises were particularly demanding that afternoon.

Draco walked into the living room wearing his old Slytherin robes, complete with a white button-up and the green tie.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” he spit out, putting on his best scowl.

“I’m not in the mood to roleplay right now, Dray,” Harry sighed, and Draco’s scowl dropped immediately.

Draco kneeled next to the sofa and scratched at Harry’s ever-messy head of curls.

“Rough day?” he asked. Harry nodded, and Draco leaned forward to peck his lips. “Are you in any pain? You want me to whip up something?”

Draco was in the process of getting his Healing license and had gotten particularly skilled at making quick remedies for Harry whenever he was injured during training.

“You don’t need to, I’m just tired,” Harry assured him. “Thank you, though.” He smiled at his boyfriend and brought him in for another kiss.

“Oh!” Draco exclaimed, remembering something. “Hermione called and said she and Ron were free to come round for dinner after she gets off work.”

After they graduated, Hermione got a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry.

“You wanted to roleplay before our friends came over?” Harry asked incredulously. Draco shrugged.

“Passion is passion,” said Draco simply.

“Save that passion for tomorrow night,” Harry said, and Draco smiled.

“I will. I’ll go change.” He stood to walk to their room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to answer the door like that?”

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry heard him laugh once he was in their room. Merlin, he was so in love with that laugh.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos & (nice) comments are always appreciated ♥️


End file.
